Traditionally, a technique for analyzing a usage status of a hardware resource used by a virtual machine executed on a physical machine is known. In order to maintain the accuracy of analysis results at a certain level, data of the usage status measured for a certain time period or more is requested as data to be analyzed. A configuration of the physical machine is changed by adding a virtual machine to the physical machine or deleting a virtual machine from the physical machine.
As related art, the following techniques are known. The first technique is to select performance data of an information processing device corresponding to an information processing system similar to the configuration of an information processing system to be newly built and measure the performance of the information processing system based on the performance data. The second technique is to estimate the performance of a web system in accordance with a parameter input as an input item, a model pattern within a system model database (DB), a system characteristic, a function characteristic, and response time prediction model information. The third technique is to estimate average delay times of servers using central processing unit (CPU) utilization of the servers included in a computer system and the frequency of requests by a user of the computer system. The fourth technique is to calculate an appropriate value of a resource of a virtual machine based on configuration information of the virtual machine, operational record information of the resource, and non-operation information of the resource and issue a command to migrate the virtual machine based on the calculated appropriate value of the resource. The fifth technique is to periodically acquire CPU utilization, information of input and output (I/O) loads, and the like after a constituent element that constitutes a part of a computer system is changed. The sixth technique uses history records of information of an assignment of a resource to a virtual machine.
As examples of related art, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications Nos. 2003-67352, 2004-46734, 2005-165673 and 2010-277208, and International Publication Pamphlet Nos. WO2006/46297 and WO2008/132924 are known.